Beyond the Reach of Light
by fantasybrain57
Summary: With Delta's escape, Rapture has become a place where the only life that matters is your own. Someone will now take the seat as leader of Rapture only this time he has created something that is more vicious to his enemies than a Big Sister, yet something is different about these new protectors. Rapture introduced the Big Brother.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when you're sitting in class and the instructor is reviewing things you know for sure? Well my brain creates things like this.**

_1958_

_Beneath the waves in the North Atlantic_

A lone metal sphere descended to the depths of the ocean as some of the passengers wondered what a lone lighthouse was doing in the middle of nowhere. Mark sat quietly in the bathysphere along with half a dozen people. A woman with long blonde hair sat quietly next to him holding his hand "Mark, are you sure about this?" the man sighed "Amy we aren't moving here, it's just a quick visit alright?" Amy leaned back "I'm sure your work in genetics had nothing to do with it." Mark scoffed "My work also brings food to the table and keeps a roof over our heads." Amy playfully slapped him on the shoulder. Mark laughed "Admit it you like it when I tease you." His wife rolled her eyes "Dad look." Mark and the others looked out through the bathysphere's thick glass door. Had they not seen it with their own eyes they would never have believed it, a massive city at the bottom of the ocean. Neon signs that advertised stores, entertainment, and something called "Plasmids". The boy, no older than 5, pressed his face to the glass, marveling the underwater city.

"It's so pretty," the boy turned to see a girl with dark hair just past her shoulders. "It's not 'pretty' it's cool." The girl frowned "Why don't boys call anything pretty?" the boy faced her "Things like that are girly." "Boys…" with a huff the girl turned and walked back to what the boy assumed to be her parents, a thing woman and a man with black rimmed glasses. A few people tried to hold back their laughter. Mark got up and pulled the boy from his shirt "Alex what have I told you?!" "Sorry Dad I didn't mean it honest." Mark gave his son a glare "You will apologize right now" "Ok ok." Mark led Alex to the girl sitting between her parents "Excuse me, but my son has something to say." Mark nudged Alex forward "I'm sorry I was rude to you before." The girl's father raised an eyebrow and looked to his daughter for an explanation "Apology accepted." With that Mark and Alex went back to their seats. "Wow Lillian you already made a new friend," the girl looked up at her father "Daddy friends don't act like that," "At your age sweetie it's the same thing." Lillian looked to her mother hoping to get some kind of explanation; she was met with a small smile.

_Doctor Yi Suchong's office_

"Dr. Suchong even if we could do it there won't exactly be any volunteers for this." Yi Suchong adjusted his glasses with his finger "No imagination, there will be more than enough children at the day care." The assistant stared back for a few moments "Sir we can't just take them, they have families that will look for them." Dr. Suchong merely waved him off "Preperations have been made, there will be an 'incident' that will guarantee us some test subjects." His assistant felt uneasy "S-sir… you can't do that" Dr. Suchong couldn't believe this man called himself a scientist. "They can have another brat in 9 months if they want." The young scientist couldn't believe what he just heard, "Doctor they are not some… tool that can be replaced." Dr. Suchong scoffed "You are still bound by the surface, here in Rapture we can create and grow without limitations. Why shouldn't the few help the advance of the many?" The assistant knew he couldn't do anything to stop this, since Suchong is one of the faces of Rapture and if anything Suchong could erase him and be forgotten like he was some illusion. "I'm sorry sir, you are right" "Good, prepare the lab for tomorrow." The assistant turned and walked down the hall to the surgical wing of the lab. As the door closed behind him he leaned on the glass corridor and stared into the dimly lit ocean in front of him.

Near Ryan Amusements a woman and child walked to the daycare built for so parents could have a night of their own "Mommy do I have to go?" "Yes Eric, but it will be fun kind of like school" Eric sighed he didn't want to tell his mom he didn't like school because they tell him what to do. They both stopped in front of a large metal door with a sign that read "Poseidon's Playground" A large gear on the door turned revealing a short older woman with a dark blue uniform "May I help you?" "I'm Mary Warner" the old woman perked up "Ah you must be Eric then," the boy hid behind his mother's legs "Tonight we are pretty full because of the dinner Mr. Ryan is hosting." Mary led Eric inside "See Eric maybe you can make some new friends here." The boy looked around to see all the other kids laughing and playing. "Your father and I will be back to pick you up in a little while Eric". As Eric watched his mom leave a boy finally noticed him standing awkwardly by the door. He pointed him out to the kids he was playing with and decided to be the one to introduce himself. "Hi I'm Alex what's your name?" "Eric" "They have so many toys here; you are going to like it".

The day care employee liked the calm of the day until Suchong's assistant arrived. The young man looked around seeing all the kids without a care in the world "Miss the amusement park just informed me one of the children was seen causing some mischief and were wondering if she just happened to wonder off". The worker took the roll sheet and asked the child's name "Zoey Adams" the old woman saw the child's name on the sheet which she also noticed was the only child left to arrive. "Oh dear could you watch the kids while I go pick her up?" The assistant happily obliged as the woman left the front door.

When the alarm first rang many people didn't know exactly what had happened. Emergency situations were unheard of in Rapture up until then. Of course other than the parents of the kids that were still inside the daycare knew what had occurred. The smoke that continued hours after the fires were put out still marked the ceiling and nearby walls where the remains of Poseidon's Playground once stood. Anyone nearby had to be sent to the Medical Pavilion because of the force of the blast, officials said the explosion was caused by a faulty gas pipeline. The families of the children still in the building were not immediately informed according to the people that heard the blast and the time it took for the news to become public. Single parents whose children were in the building when the accident occurred didn't leave Rapture for months over how distraught they were for losing the last part they had of their wives or husbands that were no longer with them. The other families returned home to hold ceremonies and burying some belongings of those lost because nothing could be found after the fire. Had they stayed behind enough to see the little girls accompanied by the large metal men searching for angels in the streets of Rapture, they would have been pulled into the darkness that Rapture would turn into.

_4 years later…_

_Doctor_ _Yi Suchong's Office_

"You have to admit Tenenbaum's work with these Little Sisters made all this possible." A man in a white lab coat watched the Adam mutations in a microscope. "Michael let me see subject 4's blood work again" Another man with veins; glowing an electric blue handed him a file. "Interesting… the boys will end up being better candidates as protectors than the Big Daddies at this rate." Michael took the file back "But sir the Little Sisters now are just as powerful as a Big Daddy" The doctor smiled showing his unnaturally sharp teeth "Exactly". 

**Just a prologue for now, but tell me how the story is so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update!**

_Rapture 1970_

_Dionysus Park_

Once a site of artistic freedom for the people of Rapture turned into a tomb when, for unknown reasons at the time, the park was flooded and sealed killing everyone inside. It has been two years since Delta discovered it was the work of Stanley Poole that not only was responsible for the fate of Dionysus Park, but also leading to Eleanor's change to a Little Sister and Delta's bonding to her as her protector. Many splicers still reaped the benefits the park could still hold, changing the coral and barnacle covered walls to bullet holes, scorch marks and the blood splatter like the rest of the dark city. The clanking of a nearby Circus of Values followed by its loud announcements and a quiet cursing by the disfigured man trying hack it broke the wall of silence. The splicer hit the vending machine with his wrench after another failed attempt "Stupid piece of shit, if I had any Eve left I could have ripped you open by now!" The non-stop water drops behind him weren't helping with his concentration one bit. "Come on just a little…" The sound of gears turning revealing everything the machine still had on the inside brought a smile to the remaining part of the splicer's lips. "Ha look at that, jackpot for Frankie" not only did he get the machine open, the water finally stopped dripping from the ceiling. Frankie was too busy to notice the metal clad figure with a glowing yellow porthole watching his every move. With a fresh supply of Eve Hypos, First Aid Kits and whatever else Frankie could fit in his pocket didn't help the uneasy feeling someone was watching him and made the splicer double time it back to the projection room of the theatre he now lived in.

The entire way back he would look over his shoulder and above him hoping he hadn't caught the attention of a Big Sister. Every splicer still cursed the name of Delta for beating the Big Sisters within an inch of their lives, but never had guts to finish the job. Finally getting into the projection room, Frankie placed some of his make shift door locks and some old cloth to cover the bottom. While he was setting his newly acquired items on the different shelves the room had for old films, Frankie heard footsteps right out the projector's window. He quickly grabbed his lead pipe and injected an Eve Hypo incase of another spider splicer decided to attack him; he felt spider splicers got to the point of killing anything that moved. Frankie readied his electro bolt to give whoever tries to get in the one-two punch, never fix what isn't broken right? Living in Rapture for as long as Frankie has, one thing that you could be sure of was to never think you have seen it all. The door being splintered to a million pieces he could handle, the thing now standing in the hall was a different matter. When a Big Daddy or a Big Sister look for you there are usually two possibilities you die slow or fast and hitting them with a blast of Electro Bolt meant a slow death and seeing what these things were capable of Frankie chose the alternative, he dropped the pipe and waited for the inevitable. What happened next, to him, would be stranger than the image he sees in a mirror, the metal figure walked right passed him punched a hole in the back wall to reveal a safe only to be ripped open as well and take a stack of files from it. The protector then turned and left as if nothing happened, which not only gave Frankie relief, but also enough time to think of a few things mainly the fact that he knew all the Big Daddy models in the city even the Big Sister that patrols this area and he had never seen the protector that he just saw "Never think you've seen it all."

The protector made its way back to the doctor's office with the files he wanted. The sound of static filled the protector's helmet "Alpha I trust you have what I wanted?" Alpha held the files in front of him "Ah good hurry back so you and the others can meet your sisters" Alpha wondered how the doctor could see everything he saw and as far as Alpha knew he didn't have any sisters, only his brothers.

"You idiots run!" the Big Sister thought it was amusing that the splicers believed they could take her down even with the brute. Crushing his skull in front of them and seeing their reactions sure did make up for it and to make things better they were all filled with Adam. One of the splicers which only had a wrench to defend himself attempted to flee, but was captured by the Big Sister's telekinetic powers and was sent flying around the room smashed against the walls and ceiling until one of the hits finally snapped his neck. Two splicers hid behind a pillar in the gallery they were in loading up another clip of armor-piercing rounds to their machine guns and pistols "Charlie if I didn't think I needed you to get out alive I would have put a bullet through your head by now for getting us into this" Charlie got his machine gun ready "Shut the fuck up Tom and shoot the bitch!" The Big Sister easily leapt out of the way, bullets flying past without one hitting its intended mark. The protector decided this fight had gone on long enough and finally lost its ability to entertain her. With two quick fireballs she watched as the last of the splicer group turned to ash. With almost a maniacal shriek the Big Sister walked around admiring her own work; and to think these things always come back for more no matter how bad they get slaughtered. Gathering up their ADAM, Big Sister teleported out of the room and appeared just outside the large glass window overlooking the ocean. Compared to the city it surrounds, the ocean always seems to be peaceful and calm, making the visits out here were odd at times because one minute you're surrounded in chaos and the next you're swimming in a void shared only by the occasional fish or shark that swam by. Rapture sure had become more active lately especially when Little Sisters start to show up again even though the Big Sisters thought Delta had taken them away. With her mind calm again Big Sister swam to a different part of the park she knew was usually peaceful when her helmet made a buzzing noise and a voice started to speak to her "This message is going out to all protector frequencies to report to Persephone at once" In a flash of red the Big Sister appeared back inside because: 1. Some guy just got into Mother Lamb's office giving the protectors orders 2. This guy just signed his death warrant.

The cry of a Little Sister can be heard by most protectors and Big Sister knew she was faster than Mr. Bubbles, so when a splicer somehow catches a little one by herself, that splicer had to retrieve the Adam fast before it finds a gruesome end. Big Sister ran toward the source of the cry dragging her Adam syringe leaving a trail of sparks while letting out her piercing shriek that warned anyone nearby to stay out of her way. The group of three splicers cornered the Little Sister in a place called Lamb's Garden without having to kill the Big Daddy accompanying her, it just stood there with its green portholes glowing without so much as giving a warning to the splicers. The girl backed up slowly to the wall as the splicers inched closer "Mister B help!" again her protector stood there motionless. The Little Sister knew Mister B would never abandon her when she was in trouble. The powerful shriek that shook the room made the splicers cover their ears and turn around to see what they called the Witch of Rapture "Damn, it's her" one of them stepped forward "We won't have much problems dealing with her this time". The splicer pulled out a revolver and fired a single shot at Big Sister. The bullet never had a chance to hit her, but as her syringe nearly pierced his rotten heart the bouncer Big Daddy that was once motionless slammed her into the wall. As the Big Daddy revved up his drill, Big Sister got away from his grip and jump over his head as the drill obliterated the wall. What exactly Mister B was doing, both sisters had no idea, but whatever the case Big Sister knew the little ones always come first. As the Big Daddy turned for another charge, Big Sister felt a sharp pain in her right knee that gave the Big Daddy enough time to charge his drill directly into her stomach. The force of the hit along with being slammed into a wall by a hulking behemoth knocked out most of the air from her lungs and left her with failing vision. Even as cloudy as her judgment was, she knew the spear came from a one of the splicers she had mistaken as lesser than the stain on her boots. Before Big Sister could make another move two spears struck her leg and oxygen tank with flames coming the end of them. Rocket ammunition; the sound of the explosion was drowned out after she lost consciousness.

The splicers looked at the Big Daddy with pride "Damn it actually worked," The leader lowered his spear gun "I told you this would work, get her off guard and Big Sisters go down like everything else," one of the splicers tapped the spear gun with his wrench "This thing really does work". The leader turned around to finish off the Little Sister and claim their ADAM, but were staring at the back of what they thought was another Big Sister. The one with the spear gun loaded regular spears into the gun "Where the hell did it come from," his companions got their plasmids ready for an attack. "Does it matter where it came from kill it like the last one," the figure before them knelt down and patted the Little Sister's head. The girl looked at the protector in front of her with confusion "Can you help Mister B and Big Sis?" All three splicers noticed the thing in front of them was not like any other protector they had ever seen. Its suit was cleaner than it should be, a narrower and slightly longer drill than the bouncer's, an oxygen tank with rails to hold on to in the back and as it stood and turned to look at them with that blood red gaze, was at least 7 feet tall. It looked over at the broken body of the Big Sister that still twitched and even it could smell the burned flesh underneath her armor. The drill on its right hand roared to life "Shot the thing Johnny!" the splicer fired a bullet that grazed the advancing beings helmet causing the Bouncer's portholes to glow red and begin to charge. The protector was not only able to grab the Big Daddy's drill, completely stopping it and causing the machine to spark and grind until it eventually stopped all together. The protector pushed its drill through the bouncer's chest and piercing the oxygen tank on its back. With a strong kick, the bouncer was sent flying to the other room followed by a fireball that lit its tank causing a violent explosion complete with metal shrapnel and body parts stuck to melting plastic and nylon.

The splicers knew they couldn't stand a chance without the Big Daddy and even running away seemed like a pointless action, but that didn't stop two of them from trying. Their deaths were far from swift and their screams that eventually lead to gasping breaths then gurgling whimpers and finished with a loud crushing noise. The third splicer didn't dare move and the warm liquid running down his leg made it clear he really wanted to. The metal footsteps got closer and closer until he looked straight at its chest which held a patch with a letter A on it. The splicer finally looked up at its yellow porthole and was surprised to hear the static of a radio "He won't attack without provocation and as far as I've seen you didn't do much." Even behind the splicers mask he didn't dare smile or attempted to speak to the voice "Warn the city that Big Brother will protect his sisters at all costs, what you saw is just a fraction of what he is capable of. Now GO!" the splicer fell backwards and scrabbled to his feet as he tried to run away. Big Brother got a little laugh the splicer's reaction; he only wished the little girl behind him wouldn't be afraid of him. Again his radio came back on "Alpha take care of your Sister until she wakes up, she took more damage with than I expected," Alpha walked over to the Big Sisters broken body. A flash of red and his drill was gone allowing him to pull his IV first aid and inserted it to the sister's arm. A few pumps of fluid into her system would leave her good as new, but it would take a while to completely repair the damage. Her right leg stuck out at an awkward angle with her shinbone completely exposed and broken in half. Most of her body was badly burned and the skin exposed on her right side was almost gone leaving muscle and burned metal attached to it. Her helmet was dented so Alpha gave a strong twist and with a hiss came off giving her more air to breathe. All that was left is to wait until her eyes open again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm actually surprised how well this story is doing**

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Was the only thought going through Big Sister's head. Not only were those low-life splicers able to incapacitate her, she allowed her fond memories of Big Daddy to cloud her judgment. Now because of her hesitation she not only failed her sister, but Mother Lamb's dream of creating utopia. Not only that, this would be the second time she has failed in her duties. The first, coming from the blight known as subject Delta 2 years ago along with so many of her kin that the mentality of being the most powerful in Rapture was completely shattered. Now she is powerless to protect her sister and the splicers will no doubt finish her off and take her Adam as well. Most of those thoughts went away as her ability to move slowly came back to her along with her sight. Big Sister looked around with blurry vision before realizing that her suit was torn, burnt and her helmet was carefully placed next to her. What should have caught her attention was the fact her body had no injuries from her previous encounter. The giggles of a little girl prompted her to look for the source, thinking that she might not be late after all. As her vision finally coming back a tall figure in a metal suit was tossing the Little Sister into the air and by the way she was slowly falling back, was also using Telekinesis to catch her. Big Sister tried her best to look threatening, but all she could manage was a broken stance and a screech. The Little Sister looked over "Big Sister woke up!" Big Brother put the sister down and let her run over to the protector "You were sleeping Big Sis, Big Brother made Mr. B take a nap because he was sick," Big Sister stared at the figure before her. While looking like a Big Sister something was off about it; a drill on its right hand, it wasn't as thin as her and instead of any threatening moves it just stood there looking more curious than anything. Big Sister felt a tug on one of the hanging pieces of burnt armor "Big Sister you always wear your tiara, where is it?" Big Sister touched her face realizing her helmet was on the floor next to her, dented and cracked. She quickly put it back on and hear the familiar static of the radio "Can you two make your way to Persephone as quickly as you can. We have been waiting for a while now," Big Brother walked to the exit and signaled the protector to follow him. For now Big Sister would just see how this played out, the mutilated burnt corpse of Mr. B had nothing to do with it.

The trip to Persephone was long and quiet since leaving the Little Sister in her vent a while back. Big Sister felt that the biggest problem for her would be getting to the secret entrance outside with her suit in its current state and cracked helmet. Any splicers that would happen to come upon the 2 would try to keep a safe distance away out of fear because of the news by one that was spared. _"We're almost there,"_ Big Sister quickly looked around for the source of the sound that almost seemed to come from inside her head. Before she could think of it any further they stood in front of the airlock that would take them outside and into the entrance of Persephone. Big Brother turned to the many diving suits that still hung on nearby and pointed them out to the Sister. Big Sister looked down at her own shredded suit and felt it was best to switch them out for now. As the Sister detached her Adam syringe and the bulky tanks she carried, Big Brother walked past her and stood a few feet down the hallway as if to be on watch. Big Sister switched suits giving Big Brother a piercing stare every few seconds. How dare he think she needed protection, her the last line of defense for the little ones of Rapture. When they get to Persephone she will show him her true strength and take down the one that is trying to replace Mother Lamb. The old suit Big Sister was forced to wear was too loose and the helmet was so big it was even more cumbersome to look side to side; the oxygen tank was so old she didn't think it would still be able to hold air. She gathered her things and made her way into the airlock and was about to pull the lever to fill the room with water when another hand from behind her pulled it for her. Big Sister jumped to the side and turned to the protector in front of her that somehow managed to not make a single sound and catch her by surprise. As the door opened to reveal the vast ocean in front of them, Big Brother took one step and began swimming to the nearby oxygen station. Big Sister growled hating the idea of walking all the way there; why couldn't she swim and calm down a little before having to go to Persephone. This feels like it was going to be a long and dreadful day.

Walking to Eleanor's old chamber was curious. Big Sister really wanted to repair her suit since waking, most of her right side was exposed, her right knee down to her ankle was shredded and pieces of metal hung from her arm. She knows the other sisters will see some managed to damage her so much the splicers will believe they have a chance against them. The problem will be the increased time that they will need to quell any more attacks against Little Sisters by these maniacs. They entered the seemingly empty room only to find dozens of green and red portholes staring at them from the ceiling. One Big Sister jumped down and made her way toward her injured ally. This Big Sister was almost identical aside from a few details like the spikes on her knuckles and serrated edge to her ADAM syringe along with some other personal modifications. She looked down at the tattered suit and the cracked porthole of her sister's helmet with such intensity Big Brother felt he needed to back away because they were about to explode. In a way he was right when both of their hands started to glow red, but a voice caught their attention "Now now, no need to get hostile to your friends," A man in a brown suit, buttoned shirt, red tie and black dress shoes; if any one saw him he would almost resemble a business man. He gave a big smile and with a voice that echoed in the large room "Welcome protectors, I trust that you didn't have to much difficulty getting here," the wounded sister was shaking with anger "Sorry about that, almost forgot the reason I sent Alpha after you," the man put his hands in his pockets "Now sisters I know you might have some emotions about me trying to replace Mother Lamb, but trust me when I say I'm not as insane as her," One of the sisters jumped down, her syringe raised aiming for his heart when a Big Brother with an E stitched to his chest kicked her to the side blocking her advance. The sister quickly regained her footing and with her blood red porthole stared at the one before her "No need to get violent children and if I can finish explaining we can move on," The Big Brother tilted his head studying the sister in front of him.

Alpha sat on one of the rafters with the rest of his brothers with one leg hanging and the other served to rest his drill on. He was curious about all the sisters wondering if their first instinct is to kill everything that gets close to them, at least that's what the one he met tried to do. He didn't feel like participating in all the chatter that was going on, but below the doctor was explaining to the sisters something he really found curious "It's not that I don't have faith in each of you, it's just that your brothers haven't been able to see the city in a long time and will help you as they see fit," The air around them grew more heavy as he spoke, probably from the subconscious use of the Big Sisters telekinetic powers; this could get ugly. The next part caught him by surprise "Alpha come down here please, you need to show your sisters something," Alpha stood up on the rafters and took one step falling down landing perfectly on the stone floor with thud. The doctor pointed at the sister making her way to the front "They just want to show you they don't need your help, prove them wrong," with 2 taps on his shoulder the doctor walked as far away as he could, Alpha's gaze followed him all the way. Evading the sister's syringe would have been easier if he wasn't looking away, but she still got to close for his comfort. The continuous punches, jabs and kicks kept him on the defensive or that's what he wanted his sister to think. With a sweeping low kick from his opponent, Alpha jumped high enough to plant his feet firmly on the ceiling and push himself back down. The sister had no choice, but to dodge the incoming attack and back flipped just in time before seeing Alpha punch the ground and disappear in a cloud of dust. The glass of Eleanor's old room shattered from the impact and knocked the doctor on his back "Stop, *cough* stop, if you intended to get serious I would have sent you outside to settle this," Big Sister waited until the dust settled down a little. Alpha had his fist buried in the ground inside a good sized crater. He pulled his left hand out and flexed his fingers, even if no one could see his face he felt that if his sisters wanted to play again, this same smile would come back. Besides he couldn't give all his secrets out yet.

**Not much I know, but that's because I had it planned for the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**The story continues…**

Big Sister slowly attached her helmet back on after the repairs were done. Her suit wasn't too difficult to fix, but her ego was a different matter. The little display Alpha and her sister put in front of everyone showed that Big Brothers were on par with Big Sisters, maybe even better. From her point of view, Alpha looked like he was trying to avoid hurting the other sister while she was actually attempting to hurt him. Some help from her Little Sisters and their ADAM could solve that problem.

The doctor walked toward his office in Persephone reading the documents he sent Alpha to retrieve. Alpha followed close behind with the only the doctor's footsteps being the only ones that seemed to echo in the hall "You might have to go on a little scavenger hunt Alpha," The green porthole flashed white for a second "Yes back to the park," Alpha smiled behind his helmet. The doctor continued walking "I've known you long enough to know what makes you happy Alpha," The Big Brother turned and made his way out of Persephone. Alpha really wanted to see more of the city because he wanted to meet all the Little Sisters that would come to trust him like the other protectors. He just wished the next encounters wouldn't have to happen after a massacre, Little Sisters don't need blood on their clothes. The doctor walked toward the lone chair and wooden desk in front of him. He set the file down and hung his head as he leaned on the desk. Letting out a breath of air he whispered "Not much longer."

Big Sister swam just outside one of the windows overlooking the ocean in Dionysus Park. Through the glass she could see a Little Sister skipping toward a mangled splicer with Mr. B following close behind. Big Sister kept an eye on the Little Sister and her surroundings should she have to step in, just in case a splicer made the mistake of attacking. Through the glass the Little Sister waived at the metal figure. Big Sister waved back, only to see Little Sister lean to the right and wave again breaking eye contact with the protector. Big Sister immediately turned to see with the patch with the letter A on his chest, "Alpha" as the man called him. Big Sister's porthole turned an almost blood red at seeing him waving at her sister. Alpha saw Big Sister's reaction and slowly put his arm down hoping this wouldn't make Big Sister turn this stare down into a fist fight. Alpha knew he could win, but that meant hurting Little Sister in the process and he wasn't about to risk her safety over a simple grudge match or anything for that matter. Alpha slowly made his down to sandy floor surrounded by towers of algae and coral. Big Sister followed him keeping a watchful eye, first he makes Big Sisters look weak and now he is going to ruin the only time she has for peace. Alpha looked at the window again, _"She's worried," _Big Sister took a step back at the sound of the voice because she knew how the radio sounded and the voice felt like it was whispered in her ear. Alpha tilted his head a little curiously _"Not the radio,"_ Big Sister looked at Alpha, his porthole glowing a faint white. _How did he do that? _Big Sister thought to herself _"I always could," _Alpha looked around thinking it would help ease Big Sister. Big Sister crouched in her battle stance while Alpha casually tried to avoid looking at her directly.

This was new for Big Sister, as odd as something like her might think. Even as strong as her telekinetic powers were, she could not speak to someone else with her mind. The closest she could come is making heads explode. A thought then occurred to her; back in Eleanor's room the other Big Brothers would sometimes have the same faint white glow. At the time she just dismissed it as a trick of the light, now she believed that they may have even helped Alpha in his match with her sister. He did react too quickly, even by protector standards.

Alpha looked at Big Sister again still expecting some kind of fight. Alpha sighed, he only fights when it is necessary and right now he sees no reason to, even if Big Sister throws the first punch. In flash of red he disappeared, landing quietly inside the same room Little Sister and Mr. Bubbles were at. Big Sister quickly followed standing once again between her sister and Alpha. The little girl smiled at the sight of her "Big Sis!" As with every Little Sister, she had grey skin, yellow glowing eyes, and invulnerability that kept them safe in encounters with splicers. Big Sister held her sister back, making the girl look up "What's wrong?" Big Sister still glared at the metal figure in front of them. Alpha took a couple of steps back knowing the only way to calm Big Sister would be to leave. The Little Sister pulled on one of Big Sister's leather straps "Big Brother is nice Big Sis," Alpha stopped, curiously looking at the little girl speaking on his behalf. Big Sister looked down at her sister "Really! Amy told us how he helped her and Mr. B," If anyone could see Big Sister's face would have thought it comical a killer like her could make a face full of disgust. Big Sister should have known to not trust a little girl to keep quiet about a knight in shining armor coming to her rescue at the last minute, heck Big Sister still remembered those times with Mr. B. With much reluctance Big Sister let Little Sister through with Mr. B. following close behind. Big Sister really opposed the idea, but how could she deny her sister.

Alpha felt a tug on the corner of his lips as Little Sister hugged his leg. The little sister giggled and grabbed his hand pulling him away from Big Sister "I want to show you something," Little Sister smiled as she lead him through the park, Mr. B's heavy footsteps sounding behind them. Big Sister followed them from high above, but just far enough to keep out of sight. She couldn't believe she has to be nice to him and she didn't plan on playing nice all the time.

Little Sister led Alpha to what looked like a theatre. The red "Now Showing" sign flickering on and off. Little Sister went inside the ticket window "In here," Alpha walked inside the small space wondering what it is Little Sister wanted him to see. As if reading his mind the girl tugged his hand and pointed at the lower wall. Next to a discarded box of crayons, there was a drawing of a protector with a yellow "A" on his chest facing monsters and behind him were a little sister and someone else that had z's coming of their head. As crude as the drawing was he could make out that the protector was him and the girl he saved earlier, but the figure behind them was a mystery to him. Little Sister pointed at the drawing "See that's you and Amy is right there," Alpha pointed at the figure behind them "Oh that's Big Sis," Little Sister leaned in closer to his helmet where his ear should be "Amy said Big Sis went to sleep before you came," A low rumble echoed around the halls that even put Mr. B on alert.

Big Sister watched closely at the sight of the two together. She could also make out Alpha's shoulders bouncing a little. Was the rumble his laughter? The only really joy in rapture came from Little Sisters that would welcome the sight of their protectors, but even Big Sister couldn't remember the last time she laughed. Maybe it was back when she was a little one herself. As far as she was concerned Alpha didn't seem like someone that would let a splicer hurt a Little Sister, just like any other protector should. At least now Big Sister didn't think Alpha had to be under constant watch, but should still be checked on every once in a while.

A few hours later Alpha found himself wondering the halls of the park alone. Little Sister was sent on her way in one of the many vents or as she called it a hidey hole. Alpha wondered what is it that she saw in this city; no matter how much carnage or destruction she saw, her humming and skipping where her reactions. At least he knew she would be happy and Alpha was going to keep it that way. He stopped in front of a statue that was missing an arm and part of its head. His porthole gained its white glow _"If you want to talk I'm right here," _Big Sister landed a few feet away with a thud. _How did he know I was here? _Big Sister thought. Alpha quickly replied _"It's very hard to sneak up on me," _Big Sister began walking around him, studying him closely. Alpha tried to keep her in his sight as much as possible, just in case she still wanted to kill him. He still didn't know exactly what he did to get her angry, but he imagined it had something to do with him saving her; why? He was still trying to figure that part out. Big Sister stopped in front of him _"So you can hear my thoughts?" _she said in her mind. Alpha shrugged _"Only if you think them out loud like that," _Big Sister tapped her thigh with her right hand, oddly enough the arm with her ADAM needle was the active one. Oh boy. _"Can the others do it too?" _Alpha shifted a little _"Yes, but I thought Sister's could too" _Big Sister tightened her hand into a fist, making Alpha regret his words.

Alpha tried to think of something to keep her talking and maybe avoid a confrontation _"Why don't you talk?" _Big Sister tilted her head _"What?" _Big Brother pointed behind him _"Why don't you talk like Little Sister," _Big Sister thought for a moment, she knew she couldn't, but never put too much thought as to why. The silence was finally broken _"I don't know…" _Alpha walked past her into the hallway behind her _"Well this is how I think I sound like, but you sound a little monotone," _Big Sister raised an eyebrow at him as she watched the new city's watcher walk into the damp darkness of the forgotten utopia.

Big Sister floated in the vast ocean just outside Dionysus Park contemplating what just transpired between her and Alpha. Apparently Big Brothers being telepathic was more of shock for her then it should have been. Still the conversation they had did help with their new found partnership; wow she just realized she had a _converstion. _The person in front of her at the time didn't end up in twenty different places at once either, that was new for her too. She found herself wondering how the other Big Sister's were doing. A flash in front of her answered the question for her. She could barely make out the flashing sign with a giant apple on it with the word "EVE" on it. She visited that part of Rapture before, Fort something, oh well whichever one of the Big Brothers that had the misfortune of running into that guardian was going to have a long day. So far her day had been interesting too; she wondered what more this city could throw at her. She would have no idea exactly what secrets Rapture still had and the nightmares that still lurked in its dark corners.

Alpha sat on the counter of an abandoned store. He wouldn't call Big Sister a friend just yet, but he felt things were going in the right direction, no matter how slow it went. He wondered what the rest of his brothers were doing, he was sure Epsilon had gotten into some kind of trouble by now. The bloodied splicer at his feet moaned again, for beings with such a will to live seemed way too interested in running toward their deaths. He didn't even feel the need to start his drill again before he crushed the man's head adding to other bodies lying around the room, some more fresh than others. He picked up a bag of chips lying on the counter and popped them open with a quick squeeze of the bag. With a twist of his helmet and the hiss of compressed air, he set it down next to him to enjoy a nice crunchy snack that he hoped would be the last crunch he had to hear for the rest of the day. 


End file.
